


SEX and stuff

by LisaFQueen



Series: When brothers fear [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kink, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Just sex and kink and everything that 'doesn't fit' in the main story. Shortstories mostly.





	SEX and stuff

_"Tadashi-"_  
Hiro whined as he was being pushed through their bedroom door. Strong arms held him in place immediately after the door closed behind Tadashi and before Hiro even could say anything he was being pressed against the wall.  
He desperately wanted to tell Tadashi that he had been waiting for two weeks and that that was way too long. He wanted to shout and scream and ask him to _please_ fuck him senseless, but at the same time he wanted to take things slow and enjoy every moment he had with his big brother, to take everything in and look him in the eyes forever.

But Tadashi already made the decision for him when he held Hiro's chin with one hand, inspecting his face closely and looking lovingly and longingly at him. Hiro felt a jolt in his stomach and he looked back at his brother. He flushed hard when he realized he felt something poking at his thigh. Without wasting a second Tadashi pressed his lips against Hiro's. They opened eagerly and Tadashi's tongue slipped in and found the other one.  
If Hiro wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was now. It felt so wet and exciting. It had been too. Long.

Hiro felt a hand at his lower back and heard a snap when Tadashi tugged at his boxers. Hiro gasped and saw Tadashi smirking.  
Most of his butt was covered with a warm hand and one finger already pressed against his hole, earning an involuntary moan from Hiro.

"Dashi, wait!" he breathed.  
He felt Tadashi smile against his lips when he entered his tongue again and then moved on to his neck.  
He stopped to answer his brother's protest.

"I can't."

He tugged aggressively at Hiro's shirt but Hiro wanted things to go differently so he gave his big bro a sort of mad look. Tadashi just laughed.

"What? You don't want to?"

Hiro shook his head fast and explained: "No, I really want this, just not like this. It's been so long and you know how much I need this. So please Dashi, can I lead this time?"

He gave a puppy-eyed look and Tadashi considered his options.

_Damn, I don't know if I can take any more waiting. And if he decides to take this slow I won't be able to hold myself back. Grr..._

Hiro saw Tadashi bite his lips and when he looked Hiro up and down his eyes got dark and filled with lust.

 _Oh shit!_ Hiro thought.

"I'm sorry, Hiro." Tadashi said in a husky voice when he took both of Hiro's wrists and slammed him above his head to the wall.

Roughly Tadashi thrust his body against Hiro's, who pathetically whined.  
Tadashi started kissing his neck and started to trail his tongue down to his shirt. He had to release his brother's hands to take it off, to his dissatisfaction, so he planted his mouth to Hiro's ear and warned: "If you don't stay like this you'll regret it. Understood?"

Hiro half nodded and closed his eyes to not show his brother how much he wanted this. He hadn't realized it until Dashi's hands touched and pinched and moved about his body.

Tadashi took off Hiro's shirt and immediately after that he undid his pants.


End file.
